


My Lovely Moon

by Gatorade_blade



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied background relationships, M/M, NOT shipping real people, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatorade_blade/pseuds/Gatorade_blade
Summary: Since the beginning of time, the sky and the land have been separate.The same with their people.Star-crossed lovers AU with Beef/Etho! This story is completely my own just told with the Hermitcraft Minesonas, not the real people!
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

Since the beginning of time, the sky and the land have been separate. 

The same with their people.

This division made up the Celestials and the Tellus. The Celestials were those born of the moon and sky, scholars devoted to creativity and innovation. The Tellus were those born of mountains and the sea, farmers and warriors working in harmony to build up their walls with the nature around them. 

Two groups of magicians, divided, blessed with familiars by their sides to aid them in their lives.

It has been written that the separation of the two occurred when the father of the Celestials, The Sun, and the mother of the Tellus, The Earth, broke into chaos when the Sun suddenly showered fire over the Earth’s colonies. The reason being remains unknown to both sides till this day, as to why the Sun had waged such an attack. But whatever reason it may have been, the Tellus were filled with unimaginable anger by the Celestials’ actions and thus had the Sun executed. The Celestials had pleaded forgiveness and claimed a misunderstanding, much to which the Tellus ignored. With the Sun gone, the Celestials had lost not only their leader, but their heart of protection as well. And so the Celestials cut themselves off from the Tellus completely. However, it wasn’t the victory that the Tellus were expecting. For not even a month after the Celestial’s news of isolation reaching them, the Earth grew deathly sick and passed away to an unknown illness, one strong enough to kill their most tactically genius warrior. 

With the Celestials without protection or warriors, and the Tellus without the science or knowledge of health, they appointed the new generations of leaders to be exactly what they were missing. This leads us to their current leaders: Xisuma, the new leader of the Celestials was a warrior of the stars and protector of the peace with his dragon familiar by his side. Cub, the new leader of the Tellus was a scientist of the world with the ideas and motives to cure seemingly any disease with his vex familiar by his side.

And although the destruction of the Sun and the Earth was many ages ago, tensions still reigned high over the two groups of magicians and they remain separated, possibly never to connect again.

_ Possibly _ .

For it has been practical legend that the last words uttered by the Sun was: ‘May night fall and the moon meet the sea: Only then should the land and sky intertwine’ 

  
  
  
  
  


But that was only legend. 


	2. Heart of the Celestials

“Aw snap. Shhhh, this is gonna be great.” Locks of white hair peaked from behind a smooth quartz pillar, a barely audible giggle vibrating off of covered lips. The small white fox scurried around his feet as he crouched, giving off a small little squeal of excitement before the male pet at her fur, soothing her.

The two waited in a silent moment before an outraged, “ETHO” rang from the library. He snickered to himself at the sudden outburst before picking up the white fox on the floor and starting to sprint down the hill which the large library was seated on. 

The home of the Celestials was made up of rolling green fields, white and silver architecture of sophisticated knowledge and grace. Much like that of the magic they practiced there. Their land borders branched out into the mountains, said to reach up to the sky itself from where they originally came from, and stopped midway through a thick jungle. That said jungle was off limits however, unless you held a position of higher power or advanced warrior status (which was rare). 

Etho’s legs carried himself swiftly as he bolted down through the hills and buildings until he came up on a large white building: The institution. The Celestials heavily valued knowledge and education, and so at the heart of their homeland, stood their longest lasting and most protected building. Teaching and instructing the youth of Celestials in the ways of magic and life itself until the age of 21. 

He carried a small heaving breath with him before he placed his small fox companion into his bag, which hung snug around his shoulders, and started his way into the building. Two minutes before his next lecture started, score. He approached the large double doors of the lecture hall, finding two familiar blonde figures waiting for him.

“And here I was, thinking you’d be late.” The shorter blonde pulled up the sleeves to his red jumper, offering a lopsided grin as he teased at the taller. His blue parrot familiar perched on his shoulder gave a playful coo shortly afterwards. 

“Aw, I’m never late, Grian.” Etho smiled under his mask as his fingers adjusted the said fabric from over his nose. “Fashionably on time, maybe.”

“Well let’s get a move on, or else we’ll really be late.” The taller of the two blondes spoke as he patted on the two’s backs, urging them to move forward. The wooly sheep by his feet poking at the back of the two’s calves to help the motion. 

The three entered the lecture hall with smiles on their faces and a light conversation between their lips as they made their way over to their usual seats. 

“Let me guess, you put bugs in the library, didn’t you.” Grian asked with a bubbly smile and mischief in his deep silver eyes as he slouched down into his chair, dropping his bag on the floor with a small thud.

“Or even swapped out all of the library keys with some kind of duds.” Zedaph chimed with his own grin, nudging at Etho’s shoulder playfully. 

“Nope.” Etho laughed to himself quietly before sitting down in his usual chair, and pulled his fox familiar from his bag, cradling her in his arms, “But I may or may not have built a little trinket in the library that sent books to the wrong areas.” 

“Etho!” The two blondes shouted in a half-hearted scold, despite the amused smiles on their lips. They received a few short glares from their peers around them and quiet back down immediately. 

The white haired male smiled devilishly under his mask, petting at the snow white fur in his arms, “He’ll be sorting those books out for a full week.” 

“What if he comes after you? You’d get at least a week of probation, and probably have to be the one sorting those books.” 

“He’s not allowed to interrupt lectures, especially when they’re led by-”

Before the male could finish his thought however, an overwhelming wave of power surged into the room, the lecture hall falling silent as the sound of steps echoed from one of the front side rooms. 

A soft yet stern, “Good morning class.” is how the silence is broken. Eyes immediately fly to the direction of the said voice as a tall figure emerges from one of the said side rooms, a plethora of black scales trailing behind him. His helmet reflected the bright lights of the lecture hall, covering any remnants of his face that might have attempted to poke through behind the thick purple glass. Xisuma came to a stop as he placed a gloved hand on the lectern in front of him, his dragon familiar, SoulSide, curling about around him almost protectively. “I hope to find you’re all having a nice morning.” 

The three males exchanged a quick glance to one another, chaos lacing their eyes before they turned back to focus onto their incoming lecture. 

Not even fifteen minutes into the lecture, the loud crashing open of the wooden double doors to the lecture hall swung open in a crash of wind magic. The librarian appeared from the heart of the blast, fuming as he scanned the room. 

“My word, is there a problem?” Xisuma paused his lecture, shooting the new visitar a confused glance as his dragon’s ear perked in a silent acknowledgement to the newfound ruckus. 

“Where is he?? One of these Sun-forsaken students keeps messing with my library!” He boomed as he took another step into the room, eyes scanning the room’s layout. 

Xisuma sighed before side eyeing Etho, knowing just who it was, “I can assure you that you must have the wrong hall. This class has only the top students of the institution. And anyways, you are interrupting a very important lecture. Take your leave.” He dismissed the librarian with a quick flick of his hand, the other going completely silent before ducking his head and leaving the filled hall with a shameful gloom. 

-

“Etho, care to stay back for a moment?” Xisuma spoke as his hands busied themself with filing through the papers he had displayed out on his lectern. The class had just ended, magicians and their familiars making their way out of the large hall to continue onwards with their day. 

Etho bit at his tongue as he nervously wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, rubbing into the covered skin as he chuckled lightly to himself, “Of course,” He turned over to the two blondes who wore equally tensed expressions wishing a silent string of good luck to their third party before Etho whispered a quick “Just wait for me at the doors, I’ll be fine.” 

Grian and Zedaph did just that, shooting the two remaining figues one final look before heading over to the entrance. “Y’needed me?” Etho spoke light on his tongue, as if he wasn’t the reason their lecture had been so rudely interrupted earlier. 

Xisuma sighed as he leaned on his lectern, crossing his ankles as he did so, “Etho, you can’t keep messing with the head librarian just because he’s in charge of constructing the new district of study. What’s next, tax evasion?” 

“That’s not a bad idea, actually.” Etho mused with a light tone in his voice as he picked up Side-Kit from the floor where she had been scurrying around his feet. 

“Look, I know you are full of potential. You, Grian and Zedaph are my top students, and while I know you three enjoy your own tastes of mischief and pranks, you need to start focusing on your alignment tasks. This is your last year before graduation, afterall.” The tone of the taller male’s voice was stern and flooded with authority despite his eyes behind the glass showing hints of concern and an amused form of tiredness. 

Etho shifted on his feet, running fingers through his familiar’s fur as he sighed to himself and nodded to the higher authority. Maybe if it had been Grian or Zedaph, or even his best friend, Doc, he’d make some kind of half hearted snarky remark that he’d laugh about later, but this was Xisuma: The leader of the Celestials, Champion of the void and Protector of Peace and Knowledge. So he took in a short breath, awaiting his punishment as he worked his bottom lip between his teeth under the comfort of his face mask. 

“If it had been anything too serious, I’d have you rearrange the entire library and even take part in building the new sector.” Etho’s eyes shot open in a mild fear, pleading for the leader in front of him to much rather just strike him dead where he stood, “But” _Oh thank Sun_ “I will have you do some resource gathering in the West Jungle instead.” 

A new question knitted its way into Etho’s heterochromatic eyes, giving Xisuma a haphazard look, “I don’t have the authorization to go into the West Jungle. Unless you want me to sneak in-”

Xisuma gave a hearty chuckle, his dragon familiar behind him sharing their own small laugh as they waved their tail about, “No need for that. I’ll give you a list of what I need you to collect, it will have my seal on it and get you through just fine. One time use, however.” 

Xisuma offered one last wave off before disappearing into a side door of the lecture hall, his familiar trailing behind him as they stretched out their wings. Etho stood there for another moment, petting at Side-Kit’s fur absentmindedly before blinking a few times and shrugging off the odd task, going to meet up with Zed and Grian. 

-

Lectures were scheduled bi-weekly for the older students, and in between those lectures, fell the alignment tasks which each Celestial was to partake in. Everyone had a role, a part to play and a task to keep at hand. Tasks changed and upgraded all depending on different factors such as age, position in schooling, magic abilities, and more. 

But today, Etho didn’t have to uphold any of his tasks. 

Instead, he stood in front of a redstone powered gate which lined the West Jungle, a particularly long shopping list in his hand and a woven basket on his back which just so happened to be carrying his foxy-familiar. He sighed before pulling the identification seal over to a scanner, the contraption reading Xisuma’s seal before the gate opened, creating an entrance for the white haired male. 

  
  
  


The West Jungle hadn’t been too bad so far, a bit hotter and more humid than what he was used to, but within the first hour he had already found at least half of the ‘shopping’ list. He hummed to himself as he ran his thin fingers through sweat dampened hair, pausing as he picked up a small red flower. “Look Side-Kit, these are the flora that Doc always talks about. We should bring it back for him.” His familiar made a small noise of agreement, taking the flower from his hand and holding it in her mouth as she followed him, a small bounce in her step. 

He laughed to himself at the small gesture before pausing, realizing he should probably be nearing the border at the rate he had been traveling. The West Jungle only goes on for so long, then it should hit Tellus territory. Which Etho knew he didn’t want to be anywhere near. The Tellus were apparent savages, killers and irrational people of actions and dirt, nothing like the Celestials. _Or something like that_. He’s never met a Tellus, but that’s how they must act, according to rumor at least.

So Etho was just about to make a quick turn on his heel before he heard a sweet voice call from the distance, “Kitsune! Where’d you go?” The voice was slightly muffled, but still rang through the thick lush of the Jungle, regardless. 

Etho crouched down, disappearing into the greenery of the world around him as he crept closer, shushing his familiar softly. As he got closer, so did the silhouette of the male before him. He was tall, maybe a little taller than Etho, and wore a simple black clothing with white and brown accents. He had a well trimmed beard, which he currently held his hands over to cup his mouth in attempts to call out for this ‘Kitsune’. But the most noticeable thing about him were his eyes. Now, Etho had always hated his own eyes, he never understood them, but this stranger? His eyes were a brilliant vibrant hue of deep blues, and Etho understood them immediately. Concern laced the pools of cerulean, along with a hint of irritation, one that would make Etho laugh to himself if he was the one to cause it. 

“Kitsune! Where are you? Your siblings are waiting for you!” He called again, and this time a young teen, no more than 13, dressed in orange and black came sprinting into him with a mischievous laugh, tackling him to the ground, a fox familiar, which matched her color pallet, trailing behind her.

“I really got you that time Beef! You should’ve seen the look on your face! Priceless!” She cheered with a light smile on her face, giggling as she stood up from where she had landed on top of him. “C’mon now, old man! You’re gonna be late!” 

He stammered before raising from his spot on the floor, a fire in his blue eyes as he dusted himself off. “Dear Earth,” _Earth_? “You’re going to drive me to insanity.” He cursed under his breath before hearing a small noise from Etho’s direction. 

Etho whipped his head around to see Side-Kit whimpering as she shook herself out of a tangled thorn covered vine, small scratches outlined in her white fur. He picked up his familiar in a quick swoop before taking his own rise, no longer hidden in the jungle’s environment. He turned his head around and made direct eye contact with the stranger, eyes locking in a breif moment, before he dashed off back to the gate where he could safely check on Side-Kit’s wounds.

He’ll have to come back to the jungle some other day to get the rest of the items on the list. 

He sprinted with his usual agility, leaving the stranger in the thick flora of the jungle. The stranger blinked a few times before ‘Kitsune’ called for him one more time. Then it was his turn to disappear to return home. Home. 

_Home with the Tellus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Also, I know that Etho, Grian and Zedaph have never interacted all together before on camera, but I just think that they're all so chaotic that they'd be a fun trio. <33


	3. Heart of the Tellus

Beef grunted as he finally made the 20 minute tread of the East Jungle, arriving at the expanse of farmland surrounding the borders. “Kitsune, never do that again! The jungle’s not a safe place, and you worried your siblings sick!” He breathes out the scolding as he turns towards the said female, a stern look in his blue eyes. 

She was now curled in on herself, fiddling with her hands as she stared into the floor nervously. “It was just a joke. No need to yell at me.” She mumbled as she huffed in a frustration that Beef swears he’ll never understand. 

“Just- go join your siblings in the training hall. It’s not that hard.” He groaned as he rubbed at his temples, earning a quick ‘okay’ as he heard the young girl run off. He’d been taking care of her and her two identical siblings for nearly a year by now, and yet it was still as hard as ever to try and manage those triplets. But that was a thing to think about later. Because for now, he had to get back to the archery range. 

Jobs with the Tellus worked in ways of assigned tasks by that of their leader, Cub. He officiates all of the given jobs amongst each Tellus, such as coast guards, trainees, training hall instructors, farmers, and many more to be lost in the crowd. Beef was assigned under ‘Livestock’, where he worked from noon to sundown, and had every other morning in the archery ranges to keep him sharp with his combat.

He made his way slowly, trying to blow off the steam from earlier, the fields upon fields of farmland creating a seemingly never ending expanse of calming scenery. The heart of the Tellus was surrounded by farms and livestock areas, and dead in the center lied the training halls. The Tellus’ borders ran into long beaches and wide oceans, carrying up into deserts and a grassy cliffside overlook. And of course, the Jungle. 

The Jungle wasn’t off limits by any means to the Tellus, however, the stigma and superstitions around it remained heavy over the mysterious forest. Stories and tales of people disappearing into it and never returning, not to mention the rumors that behind the protection of the Jungle lied the treacherous Celestials. 

Beef sighed as he finally made it to the large expanse of land that was the shooting range, rolling his shoulders back before walking over to his locker and pulled out his bow and quiver. Careful, calloused fingers made quick work, fixing the leather strap around his broad shoulders before tugging on the string of his bow thoughtfully. 

“Beef! Where were you all morning? I was looking for you.” The sudden call to the said male was light and cheery despite the light worry lacing into his words. A gold falcon perched upon the new face’s shoulder with a soft, welcoming coo.

Beef shifted himself around to find the owner of said voice, smiling to the dirty blonde as he shrugged, “Sorry about that Wels. One of the triplets decided to run off this morning so I’ve been chasing after her.” 

“Y’know, it was really sweet of you to take them in when their parents got ill awhile back.” Wels smiled softly, innocent and clear as the two males started to make their way over to the range. “Where did she run off to anyway?” 

“Oh, the Jungle borders.” Beef exhaled in a tired manner as he dropped his shoulders. 

“The Jungle borders?! That’s no place for a child to go! Did you both make it out fine?” The apparent worry on the others face had Beef melting into a reassuring smile, placing a tan hand on the dirty blonde’s free shoulder. Wels’ familiar made a sweet noise before ruffling his feathers, adjusting to the feeling of the weight shift from his Tellus partner. 

“It’s fine Wels, we both got out without a single scratch. I even had my familiar stay back with the two remaining siblings to make sure everything would be fine.” 

“Oh thank goodness- You know what people say about that jungle, Beef. It’s not safe in there, imagine if there was a-” He paused before he crouched a bit closer to the other’s ear, “A Celestial.” 

Beef’s mind drifted to the mysterious figure he had seen in the jungle, wondering who it was. He wondered if they were just a Tellus who had also been looking for Kitsune, perhaps one of the training hall instructors who he hadn’t met yet. He wondered if he’d ever make contact with those mysteriously misty mismatched eyes again, maybe when he went to go pick up the triplets later that day. And he even wondered if maybe -just maybe- that stranger wasn’t a Tellus at all, _but a_ _Celestial_.

But regardless of what he wondered, he knew he had to respond to his friend, and pulled together a reassuring smile as he patted the warrior’s back, firm and friendly, “Don’t sweat it Wels, I’m a professional. Nothing bad is going to happen to me.”

He waited for the blonde to smile back before starting his way out of the lockers and over to the shooting range, taking his usual spot to the right of Wels’ booth and equipping his arrows, lining them up with his bow before exhaling and shooting a practice shot into the target, managing to hit the second closest ring to the bullseye. Not too shabby if you ask him, especially for a warm up shot. 

  
  
  


Beef and Wels continue like that, shot after shot for at least 20 minutes before he sees a new arrow appear beside him, firing into the target to his right and hitting a perfect bullseye. He turns his head over to have his eyes land on a playful smirk. 

Xb offers a small wave as he fiddles with the bow in his hand, tightening and loosening his grip over and over again as the fluffy white fur of his husky familiar barked cheerfully, “Heya Beef, Wels. Hope I didn’t interrupt your thought process.” 

Wels beams his own signature smile as he lowers his arms, placing his bow down on the small ledge beside him, “Not at all. I didn’t know you had range practice today.” 

“I don’t actually, but I have the day off since I’m getting swapped from the Coast Guard to the Training halls tomorrow.” He shrugged with a small smile, his free hand rubbing at the back of his neck in a mild flush to his promotion. 

“Well look at you- it’s not everyday we get a new teacher at the training halls.” Beef teased, poking the other male’s side with his bow half-heartedly, a toothy grin spread wide on his face. 

Xb swat the item away with his own warm chuckle, “I guess. I’m kind of nervous though, I don’t know too many of the other instructors.” 

A lightbulb clicked in Beef’s head then, and he bursted out a question before he even realized it was falling from his tongue, “Oh! If you see an instructor with mismatched eyes, can you tell me?” 

Wels had finally left his booth and stepped into Beef’s with the other two males, his own silent question on his brows, “Mismatched eyes? Like two different colors?” 

“Yeah, I saw them earlier this morning when I was chasing Kitsune around. I think they’re one of the instructors who was just trying to find her, too. But they left before I could say anything to them.” 

“Hm, okay, I’ll tell you if I meet anyone like that. But I’ve never seen anyone with mismatched eyes before.” Xb shrugged before offering a trying smile. “Anyway, I was wondering if you two had any lunch plans before you’re off to working for the day.” 

Beef and Wels exchanged a quick glance before smiling back to Xb, making a silent agreement to clear out any nonexistent schedule to form new lunch plans. 

“Yeah, we’ve got the time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy with life, I've had this chapter done for a few days now but havent gotten the chance to update it until now. Thank you for all the support on the first chapter <33


	4. Return to Safety

“Etho! We didn’t think we’d see you today!” Zedaph called out, waving the said white haired male over to where he and Grian were seated in the courtyard of the institution, sketches and designs scattered about on the table in the form of scratched papers and books. 

Etho jogged over, holding Side-Kit close to his chest as he sat down at the empty spot. He had already checked up on her wounds when they had first escaped the jungle, and rest assured that there was nothing more than a few startling scratches that needed some ice, of which was easy to summon up with a bit of magic. 

“So, what dastardly punishment did Xisuma have you do? You never actually told us yesterday.” Grian mused, an expecting look on his face as he pet at the blue parrot who preened on his right shoulder. 

Zedaph leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the table, “Yeah, and what’s the basket on your back for?” 

The tallest of the three places his familiar down on his lap, shifting just the slightest to make himself comfortable, “I was in the West Jungle.” His voice had his usual bounce, and seemed unfazed as the expressions on his two friends’ faces morphed into a look of shocked and disbelief. 

There was a beat of silence as the two blondes took in the new information, their eyes set wide and jaws dropped before Grian finally spoke, “I don’t believe you- gimme proof.” 

Etho chuckled inward to himself, shaking his head before he slung the basket off of his shoulders and set it beside him, before fishing his hand in to pull some kind of evidence out. Up came his hand and out came a cloth bundle made of tanned leather. He opened the small bag and carefully pulled out a black rose, “Here’s your proof.” 

He smirked almost cockily as Zedaph bursted into a bubbly laughter, Grian’s own disbelief only furthering in its tracks, “No way- I thought you were getting in trouble, not actually going into the West Jungle. Sign me up in the next prank you do!” 

Careful fingers dropped the rose back into the leather bag before resting it into the basket where it had come from, “Xisuma’s just having me get some materials for him. I guess I was just a convenient way for him to get them without him having to leave the house.” 

“Well,” Zedaph started as he shifted in his seat to make room for his sheep familiar to rest beside him, “It’s odd of him to send anyone into the jungle. I mean- unless they have some kind of death wish.” His purple eyes were laced with a concerned curiosity, because _of course_ everyone _wanted_ to step into the jungle. But there is also the smarter half of the brain that reminds them that the savage Tellus were on the other side of that same Jungle. 

Grian hummed in a slight agreement, “Yeah, Zed’s got a point. I can’t think of anyone who’s been sent into the Jungle as a punishment. But good thing it was only a one time thing.” 

“Not quite-” The look the two blondes shot the taller had his shoulders stiffening up in a muted anxiety, forcing him to swallow down something in his throat before he finished his thought, “I didn’t exactly finish getting everything on the list. So i’m probably going to have to go back.” 

An excited gasp left Grian’s mouth, his back straightening so quickly that Professor Beak, who was relaxing on his shoulder, stumbled in a startled unbalance. “Bring back some tree moss for me!” Etho shot him a confused look, quirking his brow, “I read that the moss from the middle of the Jungle glows during the night. Could you imagine the design abilities that opens up?” 

Zed and Etho shrugged, having preferred the technical sides of their education over the architectural aspects of it all. Grian sighed as he shook head in playful disappointment.

“As much as I’d love to see your weird glowing moss, G, I don’t think Etho should be heading to the middle of the Jungle. That’s practically enemy territory.” Now, Zed was no voice of reason when it came to these three agents of chaos and mischief, but he did make a definite point. It’s one thing to go on a supply run for a high authority, but it’s a complete other situation for leisure strolls in the middle of a high tension border. 

Grian visibly deflated, biting his lip before he gave his own shrug of defeat, “Okay okay- but if you happen to stumble upon it while you’re doing all other kinds of grocery shopping for Xisuma, don’t forget to pick some up for me.” 

The thought of returning to the Jungle left an oddly warm feeling in Etho’s chest that tingled his finger tips with a type of electricity that isn’t something recognisable by his magic. He thought of wide blue eyes that showed no savage malice, just concern and a type of franticity that made a grin start to bloom on his face. 

Etho smiled fondly, and despite the two males not being able to see it because of the mask which covered his face, they knew it was there and smiled back. “Will do.”

-

The three sat there in the courtyard for the rest of the day, talking and drawing out ideas and simple discussion until it hit late noon and the sun hung low in the sky, readying for its own departure and for the moon to take over for the night. 

Etho was the first to rise from his seat, stretching his arms up and over his head to release a series of tense pops in his back. “Alright, I better get this basket to Xisuma. Let him know that I didn’t get lost in the Jungle.” He laughed in a muffled amusement to the thought of Xisuma freaking out over having one of his star students lost in the very Jungle he had sent him to.

“Yeah, I better get heading home soon too, I almost forgot about the dinner plans I made with Impulse and Tango.” Zedaph spoke as he started to shuffle his papers over to him, pulling them into a neat stack before binding them and placing them into the bag that had been lying on the ground by his foot. 

“Oooooo, date plans.” Grian chuckled as he nudged Zed’s side, a cheeky grin on his face, “I’ll see you two later then.” He waved them off before turning to his familiar, “What do you say we go check up on Mumbo and bug him a bit, Professor Beak?” The cooing of the blue parrot was all Grian needed as a ‘yes’ before he cheered and darted into a direction that was presumably where Mumbo was going to be. 

Zedaph didn’t even get another word in with the shorter before he was gone, but he laughed softly regardless as he carded a hand through the white fleece of his own familiar, “I’ll see you tomorrow Etho, try not to be late to the lecture.”

“Catch you later Zed.” Etho flicked his hand in a small wave as he started his way over to the observatory where Xisuma could typically be found-if he was not in meetings with elders and department chairmen. 

  
  
  


The walk was barely over 15 minutes, and Etho enjoyed the cool temperatures of the world against the fabrics which covered his skin. Side-Kit trailed close behind him, a small hop in each one of her steps as she did so. 

He stepped into the Observatory, unnoticed by any of the staff who usually occupied the halls and foyer, tapping on the white pillared door frame, “Knock knock,” His voice was light and soft as he peeked his head through the large room that displayed the stars above him. He looked around for a moment, holding his hands close to him to avoid touching anything that might get him in some more trouble than he had already placed him in. 

“Etho,” The sudden call to his name had the young male whipping his head around, nearly startled but pleased when his heterochromatic eyes landed on the leader of the celestials, Xisuma. “Have you gotten all of the items on the list?” His tall figure created a looming shadow in the door frame he stood in, his powerful aura radiating with such strength that even unprovoked you’d be afraid of him. But his brows were raised behind the helmet he wore, and a fond smile was hidden on his face that somehow got Etho to ease into his own relaxed grin. 

Etho shimmied the basket off of his shoulder, setting it on the floor for a second to retrieve the list he had been given. “Not quite, I think I’m gonna need to go back in if you need everything on here. How urgent are these ingredients needed?” 

Xisuma hummed, his eyes flicking to the side in thought before calling out behind him, “SoulSide, bring me the book I left on the lectern?” Almost automatically, the said familiar appeared at the warrior’s side, presenting what can be assumed to be the said book. He uttered a small thank you and swiped his hand as a flow of magic left his finger tips, turning the book to a page near the end. 

Etho stood in a silent wonder, pondering on just how strong the leader in front of him was before he was taken from his thoughts with a small ‘aha’ from Xisuma. 

“The ingredients aren’t technically urgent necessities per say, but I can’t start to conduct the project unless I have everything on the list. I could probably fit in a day to get them sometime next we-”

“I don’t mind going again.” His words shock even himself. Etho was never one to interject another’s thoughts, especially Xisuma’s. But the puzzled look in the other’s eyes fade away as he nods to himself, glancing back at the book.

“I mean, even though this was originally your punishment, I can have you go back again if you so wish.” He flashes a smile that most people would miss, but Etho -in his ever mysterious way of functioning- read the smile with perfect fluency, grinning under his own mask with an equal radiance. “The morning past tomorrow I’ll give you a renewed pass, until then you are excused. Take care.”

Etho nodded, more so to himself, as he took in the information and turned on his heel to start his tread home. Side-Kit followed in his stride, a small noise coming from her that had the snowy haired male smile softly, “We’re going back in there, Kit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of these chapters are beta read- I sorta just write them and then upload them without really looking them over as much as I know I should,, I do plan to go back and fix errors when I get the time, but for now all of the chapters will be kinda scattery like this one
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it regardless! <33 (also please keep in mind that this is a slow burn fic and so it will take some time before we jump into the bigger //fluff// stuff seeing as there is still a lot of room to world-build)


	5. Where A Celestial finds Home

“I’m home.” 

Side-kit’s ears twitched at the echoing sound of Etho’s voice in the seemingly empty home, lights remained off and rooms stood still in a chilled waiting. But as Etho patiently worked his shoes off of his feet by the front door, the familiar sound of tinkering could faintly be heard from the other side of the small housing unit. 

The white haired male sighed with a small smile as he set down his familiar, allowing her to run about in the house, while he started for the room that held the only source of light and noise. He tapped softly on the door before pushing on it to widen the crack just the slightest bit more. The smile on his face only grew as mismatched eyes landed on his muttering best friend, a staggered chuckle leaving his covered lips. 

“Welcome home,” Doc mumbles almost absent mindedly, his eyes never straying from his desk top where his hands busied themselves. Etho took a small step towards the other and into the room, leaning up against the cool pale wall beside the door frame. “So how was the dirty work for Xisuma?” 

The younger laughs softly to himself, “Not too bad. I got you a gift.” The moment the last words leave his mouth he muses the way Doc’s head perks up, his posture straightening in a muted excitement. 

When the older shifts his body around to finally make eye contact with the other, his brow is stern yet cocked in a nearly comedic curiosity. “What kind of gift?” His voice is gruff and you can tell he hasn’t talked too much today, but Etho softens to the other regardless. 

Thin fingers wrap around a tanned leather bag which had been hanging loosely from the loop in his pants and pull it up to dangle it in front of the other’s face almost teasingly. Doc mused a soft chuckle before snatching the small bag out of the other’s hand, opening it slowly to reveal a vibrant red flower, it’s petals no bigger than just two inches. 

Etho had to hold back a laugh at the way the older’s eyes lit up like a thousand suns. “Where did you get this?? I thought you said you were doing a supply run for Xisuma?!” 

“I did.” Etho shrugs leisurely in his usual-carefree way, “Supply run in the West Jungle.” He had now gotten used to announcing the forest. His voice was incredibly casual, as if it wasn’t a taboo to the Celestials, but a common comment like discussing the weather. 

However, the look on Doc’s face shifted from those bright sparks and into a muted anger, laced in worry and disbelief. _ Doc’s eyes were easy to understand _ . Etho could tell by the small twitch of the older’s brow that he was about to get an ear full. 

“Etho.”  _ And so it begins _ . “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to the West Jungle? That’s not a safe place for you- no-  _ any  _ Celestial to be going into. What was Xisuma thinking? Sending you in there?” Despite the aggression in his expression and sour taste on his tongue, Etho’s smile remained unwavering with the knowing thought that Doc was simply worried about his best friend. 

He has to hold back an inward laugh, readjusting his face mask as he rolls his shoulders back, “I’m perfectly safe and healthy. Promise.” The younger’s voice hushed down with the last word, his mismatched eyes still remaining soft. He can just about  _ feel _ the way the older’s shoulder relaxes by an infinitesimally small line, a sigh escaping his lips before he sets his jaw into a firm clench, once again. 

“You're not going back in there- are you?” His anger has subsided and melded into a muted vulnerability now. The way his facial features stay firm, however, reflexes the authority and sternness in him, and Etho’s smile drops as he hums in a near-guilty way. 

He averts foggy eyes, escaping the chilly gaze of his best friend, “And if i was?” His tone is trying, testing the waters despite knowing he’s in for something that could very well be another overly protective lecture. 

“You out of all people should be nowhere near the Jungle. You’re not even finished with your schooling at the institute. Xisuma has plenty of other capable people to go into the jungle for him, people that's  _ not you. _ ” There was a wave of emotion that radiated off of Doc, sounding nearly authoritative if not for being drowned out in something akin to fear. 

Etho exhales, more so to himself, as he seats himself beside the older, his eyes finding refuge at the flooring of Doc’s workshop as if it could save him from the conversation he had placed himself into, but he's probably in too deep and just accepts his fate at this point. “I’ll be quick- the morning past tomorrow- I chose to go back into the Jungle on my own, anyways.  _ I want to go back. _ And I’ll be safe about it. I won't get lost or hurt, and I'll keep track of the time, just like today.” His tone was trying, still light and bouncy in a reassuring way. 

The sound of Doc placing something onto his table hung onto Etho’s ears, he could hear the older rack in a ragged breath, “You know what’s on the other side of the Jungle, Etho, don’t you?” Something in his words told Etho that it wasn’t just an empty rhetorical question. 

“Of course I do- that’s where the Tellus are, supposedly.” 

“Then you should know the main reason why we don’t go into the jungle.” 

But Etho paused in all his thoughts as Doc’s words left his lips. 

Because even though Etho was at the top of his class and could construct practically any contraption that he was presented with, he wasn’t entirely sure as to why the Jungle was such a taboo. Yeah- there was the Tellus and plenty of foreign fauna and flora to be weary of, but no one’s encountered a Tellus in so long that all that was spread about them was nothing but rumors or ancient tell-tales. 

In fact- if his encounter was indeed correct to his theory- he's probably the only Celestial to have _seen_ a Tellus in practically forever. And yet, the Tellus from the Jungle wasn't some savage beast or irrational animal. He looked worried, confused, he was flooding with emotions that made him just like the Celestials. If not for his attire and way of speaking, Etho would have no way to identify that he was a Tellus. Right? 

So with great hesitance in the back of his throat, Etho uttered out a small, “But- I really don’t.” His eyes were still lost in the flooring of the room, as if it were the most interesting thing known to Celestial-kind and held all the answers to the world. 

Doc sighs, low and breathy, as he places his elbows on the table he had been working on, “The Tellus are the reason for the split of our people. If they had been rational, if they had an ounce of reason and hesitance, then the Sun wouldn’t have died so soon and maybe their precious Earth wouldn't have fallen to sickness.” There was an edge in his voice, one that covered something deeper, something that he wasn't telling Etho. 

There was a beat of silence in the room afterwards, Etho trying to identify what the edge could possibly mean, and Doc trying to conceal the muted anger which bubbled in his throat. 

“I don’t want anything bad happening to you, E. When you’re done with the supply run, come back home.  _ Please _ ?” There was a vulnerable desperation laced in his voice, one that Etho rarely ever saw, and he softened into the words as his eyes finally glanced up to meet Doc’s. 

Easy to understand and soft with a lightly hued silver, Doc’s eyes said it all.  _ ‘I can’t lose you too.’ _ Doc and Etho had known each other for longer than Etho could even date back. For as long as he could walk, he could remember trailing after the older for protection and overall comfort. But there are also some faint, early memories as well: Him and Doc, and three other boys ranging in their age, running through grassy plains before they were old enough to enroll into the institute. He can remember the sound of their voices and the familiarity of their eyes, but not much else. There's a certain point in his childhood where the boys are no longer included, and he can't seem to remember why they still aren't to this day.

But it was Etho’s turn to sigh now, his shoulders falling in a silent defeat as he smiled to himself. “Alright.” Doc’s hand finds itself on Etho’s shoulder and he holds him firm yet carefully. And Etho is reminded that Doc’s not just a technological tactician and developer for Xisuma, but also his best friend who only wants the best for him. 

The older flashes a smile, all teeth and it makes his eyes crinkle in an infectious way that makes Etho laugh softly to himself. When Doc’s hand leaves the thin framing of his shoulder he goes and picks up the red flora from earlier, twirling it in his fingers gently, “Did you eat yet?” 

The younger blinks a few times, realizing that he hasn’t actually eaten since this morning. It isn’t until his stomach growls in answer to the question does he shrug with a half-hearted guilt, “I guess I forgot.” 

Doc chuckles, low and warm, and from his chest as he elbows at Etho’s side and starts to rise from where he had been seated for Sun-knows how long. “C’mon then.” 

And like that, the mild argument, the flashes of desperation in Doc’s eyes, the uncertainty in Etho’s voice, it all dissolves into the air and leaves the two males to a comfort by themselves. Etho nods his head before he follows the other back out the door, and he already here’s the faint noise of fox yips and goat bleats in the living room. 

As he shuts the door to the workshop with a small motion, the brief desire of wanting to tell Doc about the man in the jungle crosses his mind. But he silences it with a quick shake of his head, deciding it’s best for him not to mention it. 

Cause it’s not likely that he will be seeing the man again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I couldn't find any time to write for a while and then I got stumped midway through this chapter when I finally got the time. This chapter is a bit dragged on, but I still like the outcome enough, hope you enjoyed it :))


	6. Where a Tellus Makes a Home

Warm laughter bounces off the walls of the small home, three light voices carrying conversation as the eldest of the shared home busies himself in the kitchen. There’s a rich aroma of salmon and vegetables meeting the triplets’ noses and the three red foxes scurrying about on the floor are all kinds of ecstatic. If not for the creamy brown llama watching over the three familiars, they might’ve knocked over something. 

There’s never a dull moment here, never a heavily buzzing silence or cold chill to replace all of the light which the simple house manages to hold. There’s always a conversation, always a meal cooking or a light on, always a smile lingering within the walls. 

Beef promised a home for the triplets, and that’s what he’s provided for them. They weren’t actually related in any way- the triplets’ parents were nothing but neighbors of the brunette and used to deliver sweets over to his house when they’d made too many. And the ever gracious Beef couldn’t help but take-in the three troublemakers when their parents had fallen ill. 

“Beef! When is dinner ready I’m starving?!” Kitsune shouts in a playful whine, the smile on her face only widening when she claps her hands onto the table. Her two siblings laugh in tandem, small giggles erupting as Beef enters the room with a small sweat on his brow. 

He has plates balanced across his arms in an almost comedic way, a lopsided grin on his face as he slowly paces over and sets the plates down. “I was getting food for the familiars- There, are you happy?” His voice is teasing as he shoots the younger a look that makes her stick her tongue out at him.

He ruffles at her hair before he shuffles over to the empty side of the small wooden table, sitting down with a satisfied sigh. “Did you all wash your hands?” He already knows the answer when all three roll their eyes in near synchronization.

“Yes we did- can we eat now?” The youngest of the three, Kettu, groans as she crosses her arms in muted frustration. You can tell that she’s kicking her feet with a childish impatience by the way she rocks in her chair. 

And before Beef has a chance to answer Kettu, there’s a small slap at the young girl’s arm. “We didn't say grace yet.” The oldest, Raposa, speaks with a smug grin on her face as she turns her head over to see Beef nod in approval. 

“Good job Raposa.” He utters, small and light as he watches the two younger siblings frown. “We’ll all do it tonight, okay?” There’s a soft strand of mumbling before they all come to an agreement and close their eyes with their hands clasped together. 

“Dear Earth, thank you for the meal.” Beef starts, his words slow and gentle.

“Thank you for the hands that made it.” Raposa is next, her voice is tall and proud.

“And thank you for the mouths that will eat it.” Kitsune is right after, with a bit of playful cheer in her tone. 

“And please watch over mom and dad.” Kettu finishes off, her voice is soft and innocent despite all three being the same age. 

The four then open their eyes, small smiles lingering on their faces as they begin to dig into the meal presented to them. There’s light conversations along their tongues, the three never seeming to run out of things to talk about despite always being together. And Beef enjoys watching their light hearted bickering and banter, even if he does lose the conversation every now and again. 

It isn’t until he hears his own name does he finally tune back in fully, blue eyes blinking a few times before they fix on Raposa. “Sorry- say that last part again?” 

He watches the way a sentence forms on the young girl’s lips, and when it reaches his ears he isn’t sure how to respond. “Miss Cleo mentioned a new word today in between lessons and we asked if you knew what it meant.” Oh.

“Well what was the word?” Beef places his elbow on the table, framing his plate as he rolls his fork over his plate leisurely. It wasn’t uncommon for the triplets to ask questions to Beef, especially over dinner, so he awaited with an open mind for whatever the three had to offer.

“ _ Celestial _ .” 

Well that was unexpected. Beef’s eyes were wide in a muted surprise, were they really at the age of learning about Celestials? Or was this the kind of thing that a training hall instructor should be explaining to them? But as his eyes darted across the table he watched as all three siblings wore the same expectant face, eyes wide in waiting for an answer. Looks like he was on his own for this one. 

He sighed in a humorous defeat, “Well, you kids know the story about the Earth and the Sun, right?” Beef asked slowly, he wasn’t quite sure just how much of the situation they were aware of as of now, so he wanted to ease them into the truth without too much shock on their shoulders. 

The three nod enthusiastically, much too animated and wide eyed with interest for Beef to pull out now, “Of course, everyone does. The Sun rained fire on Tellus colonies and so Earth, being the tactical warrior she was, had the Sun beheaded.” Raposa starts, her voice positive and firm in her understanding.

“But then The Sun cursed the Earth, and she got really really sick.” Kettu finishes the older sibling’s thought, pointing her finger up in the air in a small expressive motion. 

“Yeah yeah- but everyone knows that stuff. What does that have to do with Celestials?” Kistune’s arms were crossed over her chest as she rocked in her chair, a brow raised in suspicion. The remaining two girls nod quickly, six wide eyes landing on Beef in a buzzing expectation. 

The eldest at the table takes a quick sip of his drink, still laying out his words in a pattern, before he’s able to formally speak, “Pretty much everything, really. You see, the Earth wasn't the only one with colonies. The Sun had colonies too, and their people were called the Celestials.”

There was a shared moment of gasps from the three girls, the three of them all passing glances around each other, “Well come on- keep going.” Raposa urges. 

Beef chuckled, dry and nervous, as he nodded his head, “Well, there’s not much else for me to talk about. The Celestials are very far away from us, and their evil curses haven't made contact with us since the fall of the Earth, that I know of. So there’s nothing to worry about.” He took his eyes away from the others, panning them down to focus back on his meal as he took a slow bite. 

“Beef, what if there was a chance that mom and dad were cursed by a Celestial?” 

The question has Beef shooting his head up so quickly it starts to hurt. And when his blue eyes land on Kettu he can just about see the distress written across her face. Her lips are fixed into a tight line and her brows furrowed while her nose scrunches. It almost looks like she’s about to cry. 

And before Beef has a chance to even open his mouth he hears Kitsune again, “Of course not, dummy. Beef just said that those ugly Celestials are nowhere near us. You’re such a crybaby.” Despite the roughness in Kitsune’s voice, the look on Kettu’s face softens while she nods and hums softly to herself. 

“Do Celestials have magic like us, Beef?” Raposa asks, her voice leveled and much calmer than her identical sisters. 

He thought into the question. He didn’t know much about Celestials, Wels probably would be a much better fitted person to ask these questions to. But granted, Wels wasn’t here so he had to make due with what facts he did know. “From what I remember, they do have magic. They just don’t use it the same ways we do. We channel our magic into combat and the earth, going into the crops we grow and eat.” 

“And that’s why we’re so strong and have such good food.” Kitsune hummed, a proud smile on her face as she took a bite into her food . 

“So what do the Celestials use their magic for? Evil?” 

“Probably-”

“Well I’m not sure. No Tellus has made contact with a Celestial in ages, so I never took it upon myself to learn too much about them. But you girls shouldn’t be going around asking folk about it, it’s not really everyone’s favorite topic around here.” He pointed his fork at them and shot a warning look, his brow raised in waiting for the three to nod their heads in agreement to the words. 

There was a brief moment of silence, the girls taking in the new information, and Beef sighing in relief that he was able to explain the topic without scaring them too much. 

The words which come to break the moment comes from Raposa, her head tilting in it’s own question, “So how do we know the difference between a Tellus and Celestial? Can we tell physically, by their features?” 

Beef smiled, finally a question he could answer. “Well that’s simple, every Tellus has the mark of the Earth on our right shoulder. There’s no way a Celestial could have that, so if you’re ever unsure, just make them show you their shoulder.” 

He watched in a mild amusement as the movement of pushing aside cloth sleeves and revealing the said marking on small shoulders repeated amongst itself. And just like every Tellus, their earthy brown mark of identity gleamed in the soft hues of the cosy home. There was a shared giggle, and the topic of Celestials was gone for the rest of dinner, simply dissolving into the vast ocean of other conversations that pass through the smiling mouths of the Tellus. 

  
  
  


It isn’t until later that night -when Beef is washing up the dishes with his familiar, Matilda- does he hear the word ‘Celestial’ again. The girls had gone outside to go play with their familiars, so Beef had a brief moment to himself. He hummed as his tan calloused hands busied themselves, his brain wandering off to ponder on anything else he could possibly get the chance to think of. 

He is brought from his thoughts when a soft tug is felt from behind him and he finds himself whipping his head around so quickly he nearly startles the young girl behind him. 

“Oh, Kettu. I thought you were outside with your sisters.” Blue eyes soften as they land on the youngest of the triplets. Her hand is still loosely holding onto the back of Beef’s shirt while her other arm wraps firmly around her fox familiar which yip quietly and nudges her cheek. 

She puffs out her cheeks and shakes her head in a small way as she blinks her eyes hard. “Beef- are you ever afraid what would happen if the Celestials rained fire on us again?” Her voice is small and he has a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that the little lady is already twelve years old.

But he finally picks himself up and smiles softly, warm and comforting and he wipes his hand on a stray towel so that he can pat her head the same way he remembers her dad doing before she moved in with him, “Well of course it’s a scary thought. I know that we’re safe. We’ve got big strong warriors and we know that Mr. Cub would never let anything bad happen to us.” 

She swallows hard on what Beef can only assume was going to be tears and nods her head with such renewed vigor and trust that her foxy familiar nearly jumps out of her arms in its own excitement. “You’re right- thank you Beef.” She smiles wide, toothy and crooked and filled with a young innocence as she waves off and darts back outside to where her sisters can be heard. 

The brunette sighs, his smile still lingering on his face and he can't help the proud feeling of how easily he was able to handle that, from bubbling in his chest. He knows that he is no replacement for the girls’ parents, but he likes to think that he can make the pain of not being with them not hurt as much. 

But the simple question that was written on her lips does still sit in his head whether he wants it to or not. The Celestials were very much still out there, on the other side of the Jungle branching out for Earth knows how long. He's never quite thought of what the Celestials were like on a humane perspective. It was normalized that they were simply wicked creatures of sun and fire, and thus a danger to the Tellus. But to be fair, who was to tell what the Celestials may be like in this current era. 

He quickly shakes the idea out of his head, tunring back to make haste as he finishes up the rest of the dishes and makes a mental note to meet up with Wels tomorrow. Because he has some questions about the Celestials he’d like to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> New Story! Yay! I've been super busy with life so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, but I am definitely excited! (Also this is my first time writing fantasy in roughly 4-5 years so I'm really rusty). Hope you enjoy :))


End file.
